Return of the water
by Water Guardian 26
Summary: after 3 years... will she even remember me? Rated T for slight romance and action. Please R&R.
1. Prolouge

**It has been 3 years since Cynder traveled to world of magic, she has probably forgotten me by now…. I guess… it's time I return…**

-Xujints

Disclaimer: I don't own spyro or anyone else from the spyro universe…

Rey frowned as he readied the inter-dimensional gateway, "you know I don't like this right?"

I just laugh at his question, "I know… but since when I care what you know…"

"This… is a very bad idea… you will be terminated if you are caught."

"Then I'll just say it was your idea… and you had a mission for me there."

"*sigh* well… good luck… there is no telling what might happen once you go through."

"don't worry… I'll be back… I won't be long…"

I smiled and walked through the gate…

**I know this is short but the next is gonna be a bit longer… also… spyro is still mad about the little romance thing he saw between Xujints and cynder a few years ago.**


	2. the change and meeting

**The Change…**

Disclaimer: I do not own any spyro characters nor anyone in the spyro universe

As soon as I went through the gateway, I felt a strange sensation flow through my body. My skin turned blue and scaly, five horns jutted out of the back of my head my hands and feet turned into claws and fin, two elegant wings sprouted from my back, the sudden change left me without any energy… and within second, I passed out.

When I exited the portal, I fell into a river below (Rey never puts me somewhere safe these days…) I was swept down steam to where a purple dragon (Spyro) was resting by a tree and a black dragon (Cynder) was setting up signs that said 'don't swim in the water, there is a strong current.' Cynder noticed me as soon as I went by and ran to my rescue, she was able to drag onto shore and over to spyro.

"… Hello…. Can you hear me? Please tell me he didn't drown. Spyro! Wake up! A dragon drowned in the river and he's not breathing!"

Spyro jumped up "wait huh? Drown? How did that happen… didn't we put up signs saying not to swim in the river?"

"Yes, but he needs our help, we have to get the water out!"

"Ok Cyn... stand back, I'm gonna shock it out of him"

Cynder nodded and stepped back. Spyro summoned the power from the ancestors and breathed out a bolt of lightning at me, Sensing danger I sprang to my feet and fell over; I still dodged the bolt but, owww… Bruised snout... Cynder gasped in surprise, "he's alive! And he has fast reflexes… but he doesn't look as sharp with his feet there."

Spyro nodded in agreement, "yeah…"

I staggered to my feet and looked around, upon seeing Cynder my heart skipped a beat.

"Are you ok mister? Do you need any medical attention?" Cynder smiled as she walked over to me, my heart beats faster with every step.

"I… no… I... was just looking for someone and must have dozed off…"

Cynder giggled at my answer, "how can someone possibly fall asleep and stay asleep when on a river going that fast?"

I frowned, Spyro hushed her, "So, need any help finding the person you're looking for?"

I shook my head, "Nah… I'll be fine…I guess it's my lucky day… I already found you… Cynder"

Cynder's eyes widened as I said her name, "me? Do I… know you?"

I nodded and got closer to her, "I see time has eroded your memory of me… either that or my voice changed"

Spyro stepped between us and growled, "Back off…"

"Come on Cynder… Have you truly forgotten me?"

Cynder took a few steps back, "… I'm sorry but… you must have me confused with someone else."

Spyro growled again, "I'm not gonna say it again… back… off…"

"So our time together 3 years ago meant that little to you… I was a fool to think you would remember me Cynder…" I turned around and walked away, tripping every few steps, crying my heart out.

Cynder stared at the ground trying to remember while spyro was shouting, "that's right, you better leave! Why does all these people claim to know you these days?"

"HEY! Mister! What is your name?" Cynder shouted over spyro

"I'll give you a hint, it starts with an 'X' " I stopped and replied

"Hmmmm…. Who do I know that starts with an 'X'… Xujints? Nah, he's human… not a dragon…"

Spyro snarled, "Xujints? Again you mention him! That guy was a fraud from the start… don't you remember? He tried to kill you!"

Cynder remember that when it was time for her to go, I forced her through the portal with everything I had, "but… he… just wanted what's best for me"

I walk back, "and I still do…"

Cynder smiled when she realized who I was, "Xujints? Xujints!" She tackled me and covered my face with lots of licks, "how did you get like this, what happened to you?"

"A little magic can go a long way"

Spyro growled, "What? You! You almost killed her and you expect her to forgive you?"

"I already forgave him, I love him… but not as much as you spyro… I'm just excited to see him… that's all…"

"I've got my eyes on you, Human!" Spyro stomped off angrily.

I frowned, "I'm sorry Cynder… for getting between you and spyro"

"It's ok… you didn't mean to… I… was the one who liked you first, so I'm to blame…" She nuzzled me affectionately, "Come… the other guardians will want to meet you"

She helped me to my feet and we made our way to Warfang.

**Please R&R please also add what you would like to happen in the next chapter in the review.**


	3. Friendly sparring part 1

**PLEASE R&R and the next chapter will be decided by you… you'll see…**

Disclaimer: I do not own any spyro characters or anyone from the spyro universe

At the temple…

Cynder bursts through the door, "Cyril! Terrador! Volteer! We're home!"

Spyro looks around, "hmmm… they must be in Volteer's room."

I looked at him inquisitively, "why is that?"

"He got a cold from being in the library all night without a blanket." Cynder stated.

"Are you sure Cyril didn't do it?"

"Yep… hey, do you want to have a friendly sparing match"

"Sure spyro, I've always wondered what it'd be like to fight you"

Cynder frowned, "NO! Xujints, you can't even go two feet without falling over, without help. What makes you think you can win?"

"I have a few tricks I can use… an element even he can't use yet…"

Spyro grinned evilly, "It's settled then"

Hunter appeared out of nowhere and put a knife to my neck, "hello hunter… I see you've gotten faster."

Cynder gasped, "hunter no! He's a guest!"

I frowned, "Anyone mind telling me why he's got a knife on me in the first place?"

Hunter backed off, "I'm sorry mistress Cynder, "I didn't know you and master Spyro were going to have guests, and as for you, the guardians told me to allow no one in the temple except Spyro and Cynder while Volteer is sick"

Spyro frowned, "can't you make one exception? We were just gonna have a sparring match among friends. Can't you just escort us there and then he can leave?"

Hunter thought for a minute, "Fine… but I'll keep a really close eye on him"

This time spyro helped me to a small arena, by then I got the hang of walking, he whispered to me and I think hunter heard him, "winner gets to have Cynder as their mate… deal?"

I glared at him, "You're on…"

We got into position…

**Time for you to vote! Go onto my profile and vote for who the victor will be… or if it will be a tie…**


	4. Friendly sparring part 2

**As requested you'll get a sneak peek at what Xujints can do as a dragon…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the spyro universe**

**Spyro's POV**

"Noobs first…" I laughed

"Fine… thanks"

Xujints disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Huh?"

I looked around

A voice could be heard, "look up!"

I looked up and saw nothing then felt a claw on my neck pull me down, "your too easy spyro… where's the legend that Cynder was telling me so much about"

Xujints came out of the shadows below me, "don't make it too easy for just because I'm handicapped…"

He let go off me and I jumped back and breathed fire at him, he pulled up a water shield as defense, the shield was evaporated in second and the room was filled with a dense mist, "you're playing into my claws… step up your game or you'll get left behind!"

"Show yourself!"

(He's starting to get annoying…)

"Ok!"

Xujints bit my tail from behind and threw me into a wall

I staggered to my feet, "you coward! You think of yourself as an honorable guardian and yet you hide in the shadows… where's the honor in that?"

The mist cleared, "who said I was honorable? Not me… it's just a title. A Great title… Keep this up tough and you'll never reach it…"

I blasted electricity at him and he shot a few bolts back, "What?"

"In my world a guardian has access to ALL elements the others have… I may be water… but I am also… everything…"

(What a nut job…)

I heard hunter talking to Cynder, "It seems spyro might not win his little bet…"

Cynder stared at him, "what bet?"

"Spyro made a bet that the winner becomes your mate…" Hunter explained.

I returned my attention to Xujints, "Spyro… your are nothing like the dragons back home… I would have been beat bad right now… and yet… I'm still here… or are you holding back? You have my permission… don't… hold… back…"

(He…. Is… making me very ANGRY!)

I felt my inner darkness rise up and overflow, my scales turned jet black…

Xujints gulped…

**It's not too late to decide who the victor will be… vote now or forever hold thy tongue… See ya next time**


	5. Battles End

**Poll is over… and it seems it's a tie… but oh well… Xujints is still gonna get injured…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the spyro multiverse…**

**Xujints POV**

(Maybe I went too far )

"Uhhh… is it too late to say sorry?"

Spyro roared and charged at me head on, I jumped out of the way, "Stay still and let me hit you!"

"Sorry… I don't like being Swiss cheese…"

Spyro spin around and charged again, I flew above him and he shot a bolt of supercharged lightning at me. I got hit because my reaction time is slow in this form. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Spyro picks me up and slams me into the ground and drags me to a wall.

"Owww…. Spyro… stop"

"I won't stop until your dead!"

Spyro pinned me to the wall and floor with ice shards, "now there is no escape…"

I struggled to get free, "spyro! Would Cynder want this?"

"No… but she wants me more then she wants you."

(Is he for real? There is no way this is spyro… I'd need to investigate further)

"You know what Xujints… I don't think anyone would want to mate with you… so I'll do you a favor… and put you out of your misery… but first…"

Spyro used his ice tail technique and did a front flip, giving me a cold, deep, and long cut from between my legs to the tip of my tail. I writhed in pain, "SPYRO YOU…"

(So? Even in this much pain I can't curse…)

"What? Go ahead and finish…"

"….I'm sorry I have to do this spyro… but there is no other option…"

"Hmm?"

I summoned my inner strength and released all the power I had left into one powerful beam of Ultima. **(PM me for details)**

Spyro was launched backward and he fired his beam of convexity as well, we were then locked in a battle for stamina… seeing as we were both evenly matched, even in my weakened state.

Cynder tried to intervene but Hunter held her back so she won't get hurt.

After a few minutes Spyro and me both ran out of energy, Spyro collapsed where he stood and returned to normal, while I slumped down on the wall… tired, almost lifeless, it was then Cynder helped me off the wall and Hunter left to get the guardians.

**Well… things could have gone worse… will Xujints recover? Maybe… maybe not…**


	6. I Waiting for someone

**3 Days later…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Spyro Multiverse**

**Cynder's POV**

(When will He wake up… it's been three days and Xujints STILL hasn't woken up... I have been waiting for hours here waiting for some good news… and yet nothing. Sure, spyro is ok, and I'm glad about that but… did Xujints really have to go so far as to drain his energy that far… I mean his injuries were bad enough… the doctor said he may never have kids… or will ever be able to swim correctly with his tail in half…)

I stop pacing to catch my breath… I haven't been sleeping or breathing well lately. Was I that worried? Am I so torn between the two loves of my life that every moment is torture to imagine living without one of them?

(What am I gonna do with myself… I can't just stand here and worry for him. I should be right there next to him!)

The doctor poked his head through a door, "Cynder… come on in… he just woke up and is asking for you."

I nodded and walked inside, "I'll just leave you two alone for a moment."

The doctor walked outside…

"Xujints… thank the ancestors you're alive"

I hugged him with all my strength, never wanting to let go, "Be careful Cynder… you don't want to break another one of my ribs again…"

I loosened my grip on him, "sorry… are you ok Hun? Do you need anything?"

"Just for you to be by my side," He kissed me tenderly, "so… the doctor said I was out for a long time… what did I miss?"

"Nothing much… Just me I suppose"

"Yep... I did… all alone in my head… and no one to cuddle with"

"I guess we need to fix that once your better"

He smiled at me, and said, "Yeah… how is spyro…"

"He woke up just hours after your fight… I was so scared… I didn't know what I'd do if I lost either one of you"

"I guess I just won't die then… for you… I'd walk to the end of the world just to stay by your side."

I smiled and kissed him, Spyro walked in after that, just barely missing it, boy am I glad he did, "Xujints… I… just wanted to come by and apologize for my actions… I shouldn't have lost control like that"

"And I shouldn't have pushed you too far… it's my fault… for everything… if I didn't meet Cynder, you two would probably happily mated by now"

I frowned at the thought of not meeting him, he had opened my eyes to worlds beyond our own… if only spyro got to see them too…

Spyro walked over to me, "Whoa… I really did that to you?"

"Aye… ye did… at least I know who would be able to get under Cynder's scales first…"

I blushed and giggled, and then I realized what he meant, "Xujints… Did… the doctor say anything about your… dragonhood?"

Spyro giggled and then was silent when I glared at him, "He did… He said… I'm sorry. It's too painful to say… Lucky for me… I can heal it myself… but it will take a few days for everything to work properly… don't forget… I have healed worse…"

"Yeah… But… Xujints… Are you… giving up on me?"

"No… never… I'm just saying that Spyro deserves you more than I do… but what you do is up to you… I'll begin healing now and I should be done by tonight…"

"I'll be checking up on you…"

"Same here… see ya later then Xujints"

Spyro walked out

"I can't wait to see what it looks like when you're done" I blushed

"Hold on there Cynder. You aren't seeing anything yet..."

He blushed more than I did, "just try to get it in one piece… I'll be waiting"

**That's right… Cynder is waiting for someone… Just who… you decide who she gets with first… It will be posted as a separate story for those who like that sort of thing…**


	7. Trouble' in the hot springs?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Spyro Multiverse**

**Xujints POV**

I sighed as I finished Healing my tail and… stuff, _now all that's left is time… let's see… it's night so I guess I'll just sleep and hope for the best._

Cynder Walked in, "Hey Hun… I brought you some desert… I didn't know where exactly to find vanilla so I just took some from the kitchen and made you some ice cream…"

She handed me the ice cream and I smiled and tasted it, "hmmm not bad… I love you."

"I love you too…Hey… Xujints… what do you think of me and Spyro?"

"To be honest… I think you and spyro deserve to be together… either way… I just want you to be happy… and I believe spyro does too…"

Cynder looked away, "so… how's your… 'Friend' doing?"

I blushed, "I finished healing… but it will still take time for things to start working again… if only I had more water… things might go faster."

"Maybe I can get you to the hot springs nearby… there are a few in Warfang"

"Thanks… but you don't have to…"

"Anything for a friend…"

"Ok Cynder…"

I struggled to my feet and Cynder partially carried me out of the hospital and to a hot spring, "we're here… so… How was your world while I was gone?"

"… Nothing changed much…"

"How was Sara?"

"… She's fine… just going through some trouble with her father…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's not my place to talk…"

"Ok…"

Cynder set me down in the water, it felt so warm and relaxing, I felt invigorated… I let the warmth in and the frostbitten parts of me were thawed, it felt so good…

Cynder dipped into the water and watched me swim around a bit, after a while I floated on my back, "come on in Cynder… the water's fine…"

Cynder blushed… she saw my dragonhood, when I realized I said, "oh my… I'm sorry Cynder… I just… oh I'm so embarrassed…"

**Ok people… Review time… what was Cynder's reaction… the most popular one will be in the next chapter and might affect who Cynder will be with, in the end…**


	8. Everyone becomes speechless sometimes

**As the poll said… she was speechless… I can't wait to see what she does…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the spyro multiverse**

Cynder stood there mouth a gape staring, Xujints felt that he couldn't do anything else but hide… He dove under the water and stayed there. After a few minutes Cynder snapped out of her trance, "Xujints… you can come up now…"

Xujints came up eventually, Cynder yelled, "What was that for? For a sec I thought you drowned."

"I… uh…. I'm sorry Cynder…"

Cynder felt bad for yelling at him and went into the water, "I'm sorry too… I shouldn't have gotten mad…"

Xujints backed away, Cynder frowned, "don't worry… I won't bite… can't I enjoy the hot springs too?"

Xujints nodded, "yeah but… just don't get too close…"

"What is your friend still awake?"

"No but…"

"Then relax… it's not like either of us would do anything right? Especially not here…"

Xujints blushed, "Right"

Cynder sighed and relaxed on her back, "if only spyro were here…"

Xujints shivered at the thought of spyro being here a few minutes ago…

Cynder turned and laughed, "Don't worry… I'm sure he wouldn't be mad… I think I know why it happened anyway…"

Xujints was speechless

"Never mind… let's just drop the subject and relax…"

"Ok…"

**Hmmm that was not what I expected…. Please R&R**


End file.
